


Sweet Surrender

by logans_girl2001



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom John Sheppard, Episode Tag, M/M, Post Episode: s02e06 Trinity, Sub Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: John helps Rodney learn to listen.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Back in February of 2007 I offered my writing skills for the Sweet Charity Live Journal auction for RAINN. Paraka ‘bought’ me and asked for Dom!John and sub!Rodney so after countless rewrites, ending with my muse bloodied and quaking in the corner, I managed to write this.

It’s been several weeks since the whole Arcturus Project fiasco and I know I’m doing Rodney a great disservice by ignoring him, but damnit he should have stopped when I told him to!

Rodney really hates to be ignored. Especially by me.

Of course I haven’t really been ignoring him. He is still a member of my off-world team after all. But I haven’t summoned him as my submissive since before we went to Doranda the first time with Teyla and Ronon. 

Once he discovered it was a weapon, there was no stopping him. Even after it failed miserably, he just knew he was right. That he could do better than the Ancients. When he asked me to trust him, everything inside of me, all of my instincts, screamed at me to say no. To not do it. I’m not sure if I’m angrier at him or myself. I should have looked at the math myself. Should have questioned him more.

Maybe if he hadn’t asked me to trust him… Maybe if I hadn’t let my feelings for him override my instinct to protect him then he wouldn’t have blown up 5/6th of a solar system. He’s just lucky it was mostly uninhabited.

The way Rodney’s been trying to regain my trust and attention is making me even angrier. I told him I would call when I wanted him and he’s proving, yet again, that he doesn’t listen, that he thinks he knows best. Usually he does, but not about this. As his Dominant it’s my job to know what he needs and when he needs it, and right now he’s showing me that he needs a spanking.

That last thought gives me pause. I’ve never felt the need to spank a submissive for anything other than pleasure but the thought of Rodney McKay’s perfect heart-shaped ass bright pink from my hand has me squeezing the base of my cock to keep from coming. 

Rodney’s not the only one being punished. I’m punishing myself for allowing him to convince me to let him continue with the project when everything in me said it wasn’t a good idea. My own punishment isn’t nearly as harsh as Rodney’s, or so I’m sure he thinks, but it’s bad enough. I’m used to releasing the day’s stress with his body, and by ignoring him I’m denying myself that pleasure. 

Hopefully he’s learned his lesson. But even if he hasn’t, I certainly have. I’ve learned that I need to listen to my instincts more in regards to Rodney and right now they’re telling me that I’ve ignored him long enough.

That decision made, I quickly finish bathing and step from the shower.

Wrapping a towel around my hips I enter my room to find Rodney naked and prostrate on the floor.

I frown, feeling my brows come together over my nose. His persistent tendency to ignore a direct command sends a ripple of anger right through me. “What do you think you’re doing?” I demand, leaning one shoulder against the doorway to the bathroom.

“Begging your forgiveness…Master,” he answers, his voice muffled by the fact that he has his forehead pressed to the floor.

Despite the fact that he called me ‘master’, something I’ve been demanding for some time now, his hesitation tells me that he’s not in the proper headspace. Yet.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” I begin, stalking to where he’s kneeling. “But you were told to wait for me to call.”

“Yes, but I thought,” he starts to explain.

“Who told you to think?” I interrupt.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” he mumbles, his voice still muffled by the floor.

The petulant note in his tone brings a smile to my lips.

“You were being punished, Rodney,” I remind him. “You were told to wait for me to summon you.”

“John, please,” he whimpers.

“What did you call me?” I crouch down to growl in his ear, causing him to jump. 

He gulps before answering. “John.”

“What is the first rule?” I ask, walking away before I lay hands on him and ruin everything. 

“Call you ‘master’,” he replies with a sigh. This is a lesson we’ve gone over numerous times. And one I am determined to make him remember.

“So, again, what did you call me?”

“Master,” he says, and this time there is no hesitation.

I sit down in one of the chairs at the table and turn to look at him. He’s so beautiful. The picture of the perfect bottom boy. Only he’s not, not really. He resists my ownership every so often. Oh, not like when we first began, but enough to keep me on my toes. “Come here,” I call out.

His hesitation would have gone unnoticed had I not been watching him so closely.

“Stop!” I yell when he begins to walk to me on his knees.

His eyes snap up to mine and I see for the first time just how difficult my inattention has been for him. There are dark circles under his eyes that weren’t there just a few weeks ago and his eyes and hair are dull and listless.

When we met, he had only been with women. And most of those encounters had been of the vanilla variety although he did admit that he let an ex-girlfriend tie him up once. She ended up stealing his thesis while he was bound. It took me quite a while to get him over that, to show him that my bonds mean safety, that he can let go and trust I won’t betray him. In fact his reluctance to being tied up was harder for me to overcome than his reluctance to letting me fuck him.

“When did you eat last?” I question, my eyes narrow in self-directed anger when I notice how thin he looks. With the way he’s always going on about being hyperglycemic I didn’t think he’d ignore his health.

My question takes him by surprise. Sitting back on his heels, he blinks at me, chewing on his lower lip, obviously deep in thought. “I can’t really remember.” He shrugs. “Last night?”

 _Last night!?_ I silently exclaim. It’s not like him to not at least eat a Powerbar.

I heave a deep sigh of concern. He knows he needs to eat regularly to avoid getting sick. I get up and cross to a hidden drawer. I pick up several MRE’s before returning to my seat. “Come,” I order once more. “Crawl,” I say when he begins to walk over on his knees, again.

He presses his lips together in distaste at having to crawl but does as instructed.

“Good boy,” I praise, running my fingers through his hair when he’s sitting on his heels at my feet.

He closes his eyes, savoring my touch after such a long time without it, and rubs his stubbled check against my left knee.

“Eat,” I tell him, holding out one of the MRE packets.

He just barely refrains from snatching it from my hand, pulling a chuckle from me. He shyly raises his gaze to mine and gives a faint smile. When he doesn’t open the packet right away, I raise a brow in question. I told him to eat so what is he waiting for? 

He finally tears it open, his shoulders slumping, and it hits me. He wanted me to hand-feed him. Everything he eats in this room usually comes directly from my hand. He isn’t allowed to feed himself. It’s a lesson to reinforce his trust in me. He once told me that it also shows I trust him to not bite my fingers. As much as I want to show him that I still trust him, feeding him is just too sensual and will push me over the edge before I’m ready.

“Rodney,” I say softly, touching his cheek. “Rodney,” I call a bit louder when he still refuses to look up at me.

When he makes eye contact, I open a chocolate bar and breaking off a piece, hold it out to him. He gets my unspoken message, if the pleasure in his expression is any indication. Locking eyes with me, he slowly leans forward, mouth open, until I can place the chocolate on his tongue. He sucks on my fingers when I start to pull my hand back.

“Eat first,” I tell him, removing my fingers from his mouth, trailing them gently over his lips as I do so.

He pouts prettily but does as told.

“Get your box,” I instruct when he finishes eating.

He gives me a sly look out of the corner of his eye as he turns on his hands and knees to do what I asked. I can’t help the smile that crosses my face when he wiggles his butt while crawling over to the bedside table. He faces a dilemma in how to return to my side with the box and not disobey my order about crawling. His solution has me biting my lip to keep from laughing at the picture he makes pushing it across the floor.

“Very good, Rodney,” I again praise him when he lifts the box to me.

He hasn’t preened at my praise the way he’s doing tonight since we first began our relationship.

“I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy, don’t you?” I purr, threading my fingers in his hair and giving a gentle tug. He nods his agreement, licking his lips, his eyes shinning in anticipation of his reward. “Lean up,” I instruct, tugging just a tad harder on his hair. Once he’s standing on his knees, I lean down and lick at his lips. He moans in pleasure, his mouth falling open, begging me to take what I want. Instead of giving in to the temptation to seal my mouth to his, I suck his lower lip into my mouth and gently bite down. Just hard enough to remind him that I’m in charge here. He whimpers low in his throat when I sit back, pushing him into the proper position with a hand on his shoulder.

“Patience, Pet,” I soothe. “We’ll get there. I promise.”

He treats me to another pretty pout but manages to sit still, hands open, palms down, on his thighs.

A smile makes its way across my face as I’m struck, like I was when I first became his Dominant, by how much he reminds me of a puppy. He wants so very much to please me but finds it extremely difficult to sit still.

Of all the rules I gave him, the one he’s never had much trouble with is maintaining eye contact when I’m in front of him. After several seconds of staring at each other, his gaze falls to my crotch, reminding me that I’m only wearing a towel that is way too small to hide my erection.

“Take the edge off, Pet,” I say, spreading my legs to make more room for him to kneel between them.

He lunges forward, pushing the towel aside so he can lovingly kiss my cock. 

Wrapping his fist around the base, he licks the drop of pre-come off the tip before curling his lips over his teeth and sliding me into his beautiful mouth. Hints of blue peek out from between his lashes as he tortures me with his wicked tongue.

I trail the fingers of my right hand down his jaw, my thumb rubbing against his cheek where it hollows as he sucks my dick. Rodney McKay has a mouth made for sucking cock and he proves just how quick a learner he is by hitting all my hot spots in short order.

The sight of him on his knees with his lips stretched wide to accommodate my girth has me fighting the urge to just grab his head and fuck his face.

The one thing he has always had trouble with is deep throating. His gag reflex is extremely strong and if he doesn’t go slowly, which he almost never does, he ends up choking. Sensing the urgency of my need, he tries to swallow too fast and is soon bent over on his hands and knees trying to not puke and catch his breath at the same time.

“How many times must I tell you to go slow?” I demand, worry making my voice sharper than I intended.

He throws me an apologetic look over his shoulder, still panting from the force of his coughs.

“You do not have to swallow me whole. Just the feel of your mouth and tongue is enough. Especially tonight,” I soothe, rubbing circles on his shoulders. “Continue,” I say once he gets his breath back.

This time he runs the tip of his tongue up the vein on the underside of my dick before nibbling on the head and dipping inside the piss slit. I bite back a moan, fisting my hands in his hair while I once more resist the urge to take my pleasure in the moist warmth of his delicious mouth.

“Don’t tease,” I grit out when he continues to lick and suck up and down the shaft.

With one final lick up the length, and a smirk that makes me want to flip him over and remind him who’s the boss, he wraps those gorgeous lips around the tip before slowly taking all of me down his throat. He pauses for three heartbeats when his nose is pressed against the quivering flesh of my belly before beginning a slow, sensual trip back up. 

When he reaches the crown he presses the tip of his tongue against my sweet spot while squeezing the base and fondling my balls, just like I taught him. The result has my vision greying out as my orgasm rips through me, his name a strangled scream on my lips.

When I finally return to earth I find him licking my softening dick and stroking my thighs soothingly.

The joints of my fingers pop as I straighten them out, removing my nails from the flesh of his shoulders. I take a moment to make sure I didn’t break the skin before using one thumb to wipe a drop of semen from the corner of his mouth.

“Missed some,” I tease, bringing my thumb to his lips so he can suck it off. “Are you still hard?” I ask, watching his pupils dilate even further as I fuck his mouth with my thumb.

He pulls off with a pop and scoots back just far enough for me to see that he is indeed still fully erect.

I reach down and run one finger up his beautiful cock. Rodney has a dick that would make most porn stars jealous. It’s long, nine or ten inches at least, thick as four of my fingers across, and uncut. When he’s lying on his back, it points straight up at the ceiling. When he’s standing, it points directly ahead of him and when he’s sitting, as he is now, it touches his belly button.

He shivers in anticipation of what’s coming next as I drag my gaze down his body, making mental notes on what I want to do and where.

Flicking his prick with two of my fingers, watching it lightly smack his belly and leave a smear of pre-come behind, I lean back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest.

“You may answer these questions,” I tell him, releasing him from rule three which prevents him from saying anything other than his safe word unless otherwise instructed. “Do you know why you were being punished?”

He nods his head before explaining. “I didn’t trust you to know when I needed to stop. I thought that I could handle it and that I know more than the Ancients.” He takes a deep breath, twisting his fingers together like he does when he’s nervous, before continuing. “I should have let you look at the math,” he mumbles, breaking eye contact and staring at the floor.

“Yes, you should have but I also should have insisted,” I reply, leaning forward to place one finger beneath his chin, raising his head, forcing him to meet my gaze. “Have you done anything else that demands punishment?” I ask, knowing it must be done but not liking it.

He closes his eyes to hide the guilt I can see there before answering in a stuttering whisper. “I…I refused…refused to wait…to wait for you to…” he swallows hard and says the rest in a rush. “…summon me. I tried to get your attention and when that didn’t work I came here to your room to demand you pay attention to me. Please, forgive me, Master,” the last sentence is said so softly I’m not sure I actually heard him. “Again I thought I knew best and acted without considering the consequences,” he finishes on a whimper.

When he opens his eyes they’re wet with unshed tears which tells me that these past few weeks have been almost unbearable for him. He thought I was finished with him. That my inattention meant I no longer wanted him. No longer desired even his company when off-duty.

With a sigh, I sit back in my chair, scrubbing my face with my hands. _Should I end this now and show him how much I still want him or should I continue with his punishment? If I don’t finish this now then he’ll think he can get away with it again and that I will not,_ cannot, _allow._

“What a pretty speech, Pet. But I’m afraid I cannot allow your disobedience to go unpunished,” I inform him, rising to my feet. 

His eyes widen in shock. I don’t usually punish him when he admits he’s wrong, so he doesn’t understand why I’m punishing him now. I consider telling him why I’m doing this, but discard the idea on the basis that he really doesn’t need to know. Besides, telling him my reasons would just undermine my authority.

I settle on the edge of the bed and beckon him over. He pleads with his eyes for me not to do this while crawling reluctantly to my side.

“Face down on my lap,” I say once he’s settled into the proper kneeling position at my feet.

As soon as he’s stretched out on my lap, I wrap my left arm around his back just under his shoulder blades and run my right hand up the curve of his ass. He twists his fists in the sheet and tries to still the shivers that wrack his body. 

“Such a pretty butt,” I murmur, stroking the smooth flesh.

When he shifts, I realize that the way he’s positioned will allow him to rub his dick against my leg. He whimpers when I reach between his legs and reposition it so that there will be no friction when he moves.

“Hush,” I snap, lightly smacking his hip. “This is for punishment, not pleasure. Never,” I tell him, turning his face to look at me, “think I like punishing you.”

He gives a jerky nod of his head in understanding before turning to once again stare out the windows behind my headboard.

I really don’t want to do this but I know it needs to be done. With a deep breath I raise my hand and let it fall on his left butt cheek. The sound of my palm connecting with the flesh of his ample behind is loud in the quiet of the room. He tenses and hisses at the sting but otherwise remains still and quiet. I again raise my hand and let it fall, this time on his right butt cheek.

Biting my lip I feel all the anger and worry I’ve pushed aside over the last year well up inside and spill over, causing me to lose control and give him one hell of a spanking. Some of the blows land on his ass, some on his upper thighs. I quickly lose count of how many swats I give him. When my hand goes numb I slow, then stop and notice for the first time that someone is weeping. It’s not until the haze surrounding me begins to clear that I realize it’s me. 

I went too far, broke the number one rule of the Dominant’s code: never punish a submissive when you’re angry. 

Turning him over, I gather him close and begin to gently rock back and forth, tears still streaming down my face. Eventually the feel of his soft lips pressing chaste little kisses against whatever skin he can reach breaks through. Taking a deep shuddering breath, I relax my hold a bit and allow him to continue to quiet me as only he can.

“I’m sorry, Rodney,” I whisper against the skin of his neck when I bury my face there. “So very sorry.”

“It’s okay, Master,” he reassures me. “Really. I worried you unduly, and for that I deserved to be punished. Plus I went against your orders and didn’t wait for you to summon me.”

“But I didn’t have to go so far!” I exclaim, gently pushing him from my lap.

He automatically assumes proper position, wincing as his sore bottom makes contact with his heels, and tilts his head to the side. “How else am I going to learn? Isn’t that what punishment is for?” 

“Yes, that is the purpose of punishment,” I respond, rising from the bed to pace the room. “But I went too far!” I shove my fingers through my hair in frustration.

I turn to look at him and am a bit surprised, but nonetheless pleased, to find him still kneeling where I left him.

I know he’s looking for answers but I’m not sure I have any. His questions are ones I’ve just begun to ask myself.

 _Maybe we should end this before it’s too late._ I think, staring at the smooth skin of his back. Skin that I really want to see wearing my mark and that of my whip. _It’s already too late._ I berate myself for allowing him to get so far into my heart.

Our relationship started as a way for him to absolve himself for Abrams and Gaul’s deaths. I remember telling myself not to fall for him, and what happened? I fell. And fell hard.

“Look at me,” I say.

When he turns to face me I can’t contain the startled gasp that escapes at the look in his eyes. Love, lust and several emotions I refuse to name are shinning back at me, causing me to realize that it was too late the second I opened my door to find him standing there begging for absolution.

“You didn’t go too far, Master,” he tells me. “I understand because what you felt on Doranda is what I feel everytime you take a stupid risk.”

“If I had been using a belt or flogger I could have seriously hurt you!” I argue.

“But you didn’t,” he reassures me. “Sure it’ll hurt like hell to sit for a few days, but lesson learned. I promise you.”

When I continue to just stand there staring at him, he crawls over to me and presses a chaste kiss to the top of each foot before resting his forehead on my toes.

“I am yours to do with as you please,” he whispers and I know he means it. That from this moment on any resistance on his part will only be because he knows I get off on it.

Slowly I pull my feet out from under his head and make my way back to my chair and sit down. “Stand up and come here,” I order.

He does as told and I let my gaze wander all over his gorgeous body. When he notices my appraisal he starts to strut, pulling a chuckle from me. Thanking my lucky stars that he still craves my dominance, I open the box on the table, removing one of the specially made cuffs.

When we were on earth a few months ago, we managed to sneak away to a local sex shop where I had several items made just for him. 

The box is full of different types of toys, most of which we have used in the months since returning to Atlantis. But tonight I will only be using the four fur-lined cuffs, the flogger, a cock ring and nipple clamps. 

Rodney has very sensitive nipples and I love to play with them. He once told me he gets a lot of pleasure from wearing clamps. If we were on Earth I’d pierce his nipples and make him wear weights but out here in the Pegasus Galaxy that’s not a good idea. Plus I’m pretty sure Carson would have a thing or two to say about it despite the fact that he understands why we do what we do.

“Left wrist,” I say once he’s standing in front of me.

He tries, and fails, to suppress a full body shudder as I buckle all four cuffs to the appropriate appendages. Once done, I lean forward and lick the bead of pre-come off the tip of his dick, pulling a moan of pure pleasure from deep within him.

Picking up a cock ring I tell him, “just to help you hang on,” in response to his whimper.

Not only does he have a prick that would make porn stars drool, but he has the stamina they all wish they had. I only use a cock ring when I know his control will be tested beyond its limit, like tonight. After almost a month without being allowed to come he’ll be hard pressed to last much longer, especially once I start to fuck him.

Cock ring firmly in place, I stand up and circle around behind him. Running my right hand down his right arm, I lift his cuffed wrist and attach it to the chain I affixed to the ceiling shortly after I took him as my submissive. I then do the same to his left wrist before stooping down to lock his ankle cuffs to two ‘D’ rings that are embedded in the floor at the width of his shoulders. 

Once his feet are secure, I trail the tips of my fingers up his legs causing him to shiver as goose bumps appear on his flesh. He rises up on his toes and gives a squeal of pained surprise when I gently sink my teeth into the tender skin of his inner thigh. Licking away the sting, I pull his glutes apart so I can place a chaste kiss on the puckered skin of his anus. When he sighs in pleasure and stands flat footed again, I reward him by circling it with my tongue.

I slowly stand up, placing nipping little kisses along his spine, reveling in the tremors coursing through his body. As soon as I’m standing upright again, I bite just a bit harder on the knot of bone at the base of his neck before licking a trail across his right shoulder. Keeping my lips in contact with his skin I make my way back around in front of him, stopping to inhale his musky sent from his armpit.

Trailing the tips of my fingers lightly over his rib cage, I pull an involuntary flinch from him when I hit a ticklish spot.

“What say we try out this new flogger, hm?” I purr.

He takes a shaky breath and his eyes widen as he contemplates being flogged. If he was allowed to speak I’m sure he’d be begging me to get on with it.

This will be the first time I’ve done this with him. Up until this point the chains and cuffs were only used to make him remain still while I ‘played’ with his body. I had already been talking with an Athosian leather worker about making me a flogger when contact with Earth was reestablished. But I’m glad I was able to get a flogger from Earth because of all the different animal hides that can be used, as well as the different types of synthetic materials, I have found that elk hide is the best. It gives a nice sting and leaves a pretty nasty looking welt but rarely, if wielded by someone who knows what they are doing, breaks the skin. 

Picking up the flogger, I run the tails through my fingers feeling the soft suppleness of the leather before testing its weight by flicking it against the side of the table. The sound it makes has Rodney’s eyes opening even wider and the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his lips nervously. I stand transfixed, staring at his mouth as if he was purposely teasing me with that glimpse of tongue.

Wrapping my hand around the back of his head I finally give in to temptation and take possession of his mouth. I can taste myself on his tongue as I suck it into my mouth, pulling a groan from him. When my lungs demand I breathe, I lean back until I can nibble on his full lower lip.

Trailing my fingers down his neck and chest to play with a nipple, I set the flogger down so I can pick up a pair of nipple clamps attached by a chain. The clips themselves look like tweezers with rubber tips to protect the nipples of the wearer.

His breath hitches in his throat when he realizes what I am about to do. 

Teasing first his right, then his left, nipple erect, I attach the clamps and give a tiny tug on the chain when I’m done. His eyelids drop to half-mast and I actually see him take another step down into subspace.

“You please me very much, Pet,” I tell him, watching a blush turn his skin a becoming shade of pink.

I lean in and place a kiss to the tip of his nose, earning myself a half-hearted glare. 

“Ah, the pretty pet doesn’t like having his nose kissed,” I sing-song with a chuckle.

Rodney just sighs his most put-upon sigh before giving me such a sensual look that I have to break eye contact in order to keep from fucking him raw right now.

Picking up the flogger, I step around behind him again. 

“It’s almost a sin to mar such perfect skin,” I muse, trailing one hand down the curve of his spine. “I said ‘almost’,” I confirm when he looks at me questioningly over his shoulder.

Placing a chaste kiss right between his shoulder blades, I step to his left. Then taking a deep breath, I raise my arm and let the first stroke land perfectly across his shoulders, making sure it doesn’t wrap around his neck. His only reaction is a tiny gasp of surprise at the sting and an instinctual flinch away from the pain. I wait for him to resume his previous position before landing the second stroke directly below the first. I wait for a reaction and then, getting none, I land the third stroke below the second and yet still well above his kidneys. 

Whenever I flog a submissive for the first time I like to take my time with the first four strokes. Some people think they can handle it until they actually feel the sting for the first time. I want to make sure that Rodney is with me every step of the way in this.

“You can stop this any time,” I remind him.

When he just shakes his head, I aim the fourth stroke at the exact same place as the first. His response is a hoarse cry of pain and a bigger flinch that has his hips thrusting out past his feet. I wait until he is standing up straight again before letting the fifth and sixth strokes fall in quick succession on top of the second and third ones. This time his only reaction is a hitch in his breath as the flogger makes contact with his skin. The last four strokes land from shoulder to opposite hip making a large ‘x’.

We’re both sweating profusely now. His chest heaves as he takes in huge gulps of air. Tiny tremors wrack his frame as his sweat reminds him of the welts on his back. I wish I had a camera. He’s so beautiful right now with his back a vivid red that’ll be purple by morning and cris-crossed with the marks of my dominance.

Pressing myself up against his back, my erection snug between his ass cheeks, I ask. “Are you still with me, Pet?”

When I get no response, I slip my hand onto his belly and ask again. “Rodney? Answer me. Are you still with me?”

Finally he responds. “Y…yes, Master.”

“What is your safe word?”

He swallows loudly. “Wraith,” he answers.

“Very good,” I praise, nuzzling the back of his head. “Shall I continue?”

“Yes, please,” he says on a shuddering breath.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it gives you pleasure,” he responds.

“What about you? Does it give you pleasure?” I ask.

“My pleasure doesn’t matter. Only yours.” His answer surprises and pleases me. I have never had a submissive so far in subspace as to no longer care about their own pleasure. Oh sure, they’ll hold back their orgasm if I order it, but deep down they hate doing it. Hate not being allowed that ultimate release. But here, now, Rodney has given me all of himself. It humbles me. Makes me fall a little bit more in love with him.

I reward him with a gentle bite to the back of his neck before stepping once again to his left and letting my flogger fly.

Ten more strokes and his hands are fisted so tightly that his knuckles are white. He’s close to hyperventilating, the tremors have turned into shudders and his dick is steadily leaking pre-come. As is mine.

Bending down, I unhook his ankle cuffs, then stand up and do the same with the ones on his wrists. I bring his arms behind his back, clipping the cuffs together. Then I lead him to the bed. “I want your ass in the air,” I tell him, helping him climb onto it.

He immediately leans forward on his knees with his head resting on the mattress. The position leaves him open for my inspection. 

“So very beautiful,” I murmur, securing his ankles to the frame. “And so very pleasing. You like pleasing me, don’t you, Pet?” I ask, grabbing the lube before kneeling behind him.

“Yes,” he whispers.

“Then I guess I should reward you,” I say, slicking my fingers with lube. “Do you deserve a reward, Pet?”

A shiver runs through his body before he replies. “Yes, Master.”

A smirk crosses my face at his now effortless obedience. “I release you from rule three. I want to know how good my fucking you feels.”

He turns his head to the side and I can see that his pupils are blown so wide with passion that only a thin ring of blue is visible.

Slipping one thumb past the tight ring of his hole, I stretch it to the side as far as it will go, then do the same with the other side. Alternating sides I do this for several minutes receiving grunts and groans, with the occasional gasp when I pull too hard, from the body beneath me. Once the muscle is sufficiently loosened, I begin opening him up with two fingers, then move on to three. When I have four fingers in his ass he begins to babble incoherently. I take this as a signal that he’s ready for me to fuck him.

Slicking my dick, I enter him in one swift stroke. I don’t give him time to become accustomed to me filling his ass and pull all the way out before slamming back in. I keep up this brutal pace until he starts chanting my name.

“Master. Master. Master.” Over and over he says it, making me lightheaded with the power I have over him.

The position I have him in makes it impossible for him to move even half an inch but he can squeeze me with his ass muscles. He surprises me by deciding to clamp down as I pull out. I begin to slow my thrusts; this _is_ a reward for good behaviour after all. I reach around and remove the cock ring, stroking his dick in apology for a few seconds before picking up my pace again.

It’s a good thing we’re not scheduled to go off world for a while because I’m sure I’m leaving bruises on his hips to go along with the ones on his ass and back. Eventually I feel the tell-tale tingle at the base of my spine that signals my orgasm is fast approaching. To ward it off I slow, then stop and get a whimpered ‘no’ from Rodney.

“Shh, Pet,” I soothe, draping myself over his back, ignoring his hiss of pain as my sweat-covered chest makes contact with the welts there. “I’m not ready to end this yet. Just need to calm down a bit.”

He opens the eye I can see and looks at me with such love and trust my breath catches in my throat.

“Rodney…” I begin but falter to a stop when I realize I have no idea what to say.

He smiles at me and whispers. “I know. Me too.”

His fingers play with the hair on my lower abdomen as I continue to stare open-mouthed down at him. _How does he know? I just figured it out myself an hour ago._

“It’s okay,” he soothes. “I’m yours for the taking. Claim me, Master.”

Those words are all I need to push me over the edge. Bracing my hands on either side of his head, I begin to pound into his very willing body. Claiming him as he asked me to. Making him mine.

This time when I feel my climax rushing at me like a tidal wave, I let it wash over me and with an ear-splitting scream that is his name, I empty myself into him.

When I catch my breath and my heartrate has returned to normal, I gently pull out, wincing at his gasp. After quickly checking to make sure I didn’t hurt him unduly, I remove the ankle cuffs and the ones on his wrists. Turning him tenderly over onto his back, I straddle his thighs.

“That looks painful,” I say, pointing at his engorged penis. It’s bright purple and the tip is glistening with pre-ejaculate. “Should I relieve you of this discomfort?”

“If you want,” he replies.

“Ever the obedient pet, hm?” I murmur. “But I think these should be removed first,” I state, reaching for the nipple clamps. “If you’re still hard after I remove them, you may come,” I tell him, releasing them both at the same time.

I doubt he’ll be able to maintain his erection. The pain of the blood flowing back into the abused nubs is enough to make any man go soft. Even Rodney. But not tonight. Tonight he climaxes at the exact same moment that I remove the clamps. 

He comes so hard some lands in his hair. With a smile I lean down and lick his chest clean.

“So very tasty,” I purr. “Wanna taste?” I pick some up on one finger and offer it to him. He opens his mouth and sucks it off. “Good thing I just had an earth-shattering orgasm, Pet,” I tell him. “Otherwise you’d be getting the ass pounding of your life.”

Rodney just grins up at me, or at least tries to since my finger is still in his mouth.

Sliding off to lie on my back next to him, I gather him close, pillowing his head on my shoulder. “Say it, Rodney,” I order, stroking one hand down his side to his hip.

“I love you, Master,” he whispers around a yawn. 

“And I you,” I whisper back, kissing his forehead. “Sleep now. You’re going to need it.”

“Hm?” he questions sleepily.

“You’ll see, Pet. You’ll see,” I murmur, closing my eyes and allowing sleep to overtake me.


End file.
